Le Belle et le Bête
by Adhatera
Summary: Una historia conocida con un sabor diferente. La clásica Hinata enamorada de Naruto. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo hago esto solo por diversión y nada de dinero.

Como ya dije en otro fic, esto surgió por el mes NaruHina, pero es un oneshot porque no soy lo suficientemente constante como para escribir un longshot y menos ponerme desafíos.

Esta historia está basada en el clásico de la Bella y la Bestia y, como ya dije, todo lo que sea reconocible, no me pertenece.

Y por si algún día mi jefe ve esto, está escrito en tercera persona.

_Edit:_ he editado el fic, no es gran cosa, solo he cambiado el final porque, en realidad, nunca estuve contenta con él, creo que nunca estaré conforme.

* * *

_**Le Belle et le Bête**_

**Por Adhatera**

_Capítulo único_

Otra vez Hinata estaba llorando. Lloraba por varias razones y en momentos varios. Hoy era por su hermana. En la mañana había llorado a su primo. Quizás era un poco tonto de su parte, estarse quejando todo el tiempo y en lugar de hacer algo para remediar las cosas, sentarse a llorar.

Sorbió sus mocos con muy poco cuidado y, aún con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas e hinchadas, salió de su casa, con dirección al pueblo. Tenía que conseguir algunos ingredientes para la cena y, aunque no era buena en muchas cosas, al menos sabía cocinar ―sin quemar a nadie ni nada― por lo que al menos eso debía hacerlo.

Hinata vivía en un pequeño pueblecito de no más de cien casas. Todos sus habitantes eran gente por demás simple y sin más ocupaciones que sus propias vidas y, a veces, las vidas del resto. Habitualmente, ella, quien era la que más salía de su hogar ―quizás por ser la menos aristocrática de todos. Aun en la ruina su padre se creía de la realeza―, era la más propensa a ser objeto de cuchicheos malintencionados.

Llegó a la panadería y compró cuatro piezas de pan. Media docena de huevos y algunas cecinas. No le alcanzaba para más de todas formas.

Pretendía volver con estos víveres a su casa tan pronto como los hubiese pagado, pero un alboroto bastante significativo se presentó en la calle: un hombre bastante alto, arrastrando la pierna izquierda, por donde brotaba sangre de manera bastante importante, pedía auxilio a gritos.

―¡HA SIDO ÉL! ―bramaba a voz en cuello. ¿Quién? Preguntaban todos, aterrados de ver a uno de sus vecinos en tan deplorable estado. ―¡ÉL! ―gritaba con voz desgarrada por el dolor y el pánico ―¡EL LORD DEL CASTILLO!

Todos gritaron y corrieron asustados.

Una razón por la que aquel pueblo era tan poco próspero era que a las afueras, un enorme castillo negro, rodeado de espinos y plantas carnívoras, era gobernado por una terrible bestia.

Hinata nunca lo había visto. Solo había oído rumores sobre él. Sobre sus nueve colas, sus orejas largas, sus garras capaces de partir un hombre a la mitad. Ella dudaba que existiese tal criatura, pero presa del pánico colectivo, corrió a refugiarse en su hogar.

Su padre y hermana estaban tanto aterrados como molestos. Era indigno ―según su padre― que no hubiese buenos cazadores capaces de matar a tan terrible criatura y que ellos ―Hanabi lo secundaba en esto― no tuviesen más opción que refugiarse como ratas en un barco. Hinata solo se preguntaba por qué si era tan terrible aquel ser, nadie se había largado para no volver.

La noche cayó de pronto y ni un alma se asomó a las calles. Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar a través de las ventanas y la mayoría se aferraba a crucifijos como si esperaran que el Lord fuese un vampiro al que pudiesen someter con una simple imagen religiosa.

Un aullido resonó a lo lejos y luego varios temblores azotaron la tierra. Las maderas crujían y no había más ruido que los aullidos cada vez más lastimeros.

Hinata se sintió algo enferma.

A la mañana siguiente nadie en el pueblo se atrevía a salir o abrir siquiera una rendija por la que pudiese asomarse una cabeza desconocida.

El único problema es que en su casa hacían falta especias. No podía dar a su padre una carne tan poco perfumada como almuerzo y tampoco quería oír desde temprano quejas y reclamos. Así que salió: Hinata salió de su casa y se internó en el linde del bosque, esperando encontrar alguna ramita de romero o canela, cualquier cosa que aromatizara su comida.

Y ocurrió. De pronto se sintió rodeada por un aura terrible, cubierta de una sombra como nunca había enfrentado. Oía la respiración, era un gruñido cargado de una ira como ella no conocía. La bestia era tan grande que la hubiese aplastado como a una hormiga y podía sentir tal furia emanar de ella, como si su sola existencia bastara para molestarla.

Y como siempre cuando estaba demasiado expuesta a sus propias emociones, Hinata se desmayó.

La bestia dejó caer los hombros con cansancio. Chica rara ―pensó.

Despertó bruscamente rociada por un agua tan fría, como nieve derretida en los primeros días de primavera. Respiró agitadamente sintiéndose perdida, pero una voz la hizo reaccionar:

―Ya era hora de que despertaras. ¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que esperar a que empieces a hacer tu trabajo? ―Se oía irritado y era un muchacho. Hinata no podía verlo pues estaba oculto en las sombras.

―¿Trabajo? ―preguntó ella con su vocecita infantil e intentando buscarlo con la mirada.

―Sí ―dijo él, como si estuviese hablando a alguien demasiado torpe. ―Tú trabajo. No te traje aquí para que durmieras: debes limpiarlo todo y hacerme de comer. Eres mi sirvienta ahora.

―Y-yo ―intentó decirle que ella no era una sirvienta, sino que solo había estado recolectando hierbas aromáticas y frescas, pero él no lo permitió.

―Llevo tiempo buscando que alguien atienda este castillo y ya que te salvé (de lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo) es lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecerme. Además te dejaré vivir aquí. ¿No crees que es justo que yo reciba algo a cambio de dejar a una vagabunda vivir en mi ―enfatizó el mi― casa?

Ella no respondió, asumió que aunque lo intentara las palabras se atorarían en su garganta y saldrían atropelladas en tartamudeos logrando que aquel hombre se hartara de ella y la devolviera a la bestia.

Él le arrojó unos trapos, estaban secos y en su total componían un vestido de sirvienta. Hinata solo observó en silencio que se hallaba al interior de una mazmorra, que había heno fétido por todas partes y que sus ropas estaban integras, pero muy mojadas. El hombre abandonó la habitación sin decir una palabra, aunque ya había dicho bastante.

Se puso la ropa seca y salió al encuentro del hombre, quería saber por cuánto tiempo la retendría como su sirvienta y cómo se las había ingeniado para alejarla de la bestia. Pero en su lugar encontró una cubeta, una escoba y un trapo. Al lado de estos había una nota: puedes empezar con el comedor y la cocina. No olvides mi ramen. No te atrevas a ir al ala oeste. ¿Oíste?

Hinata pensó que debía decir "¿leíste?", pero no iba a ponerse a discutir. Abandonó las mazmorras y durante espacio de una hora buscó hasta hallar el comedor.

Le tomó gran parte de su tiempo limpiar todo el lugar. A simple vista parecía que un ejército había comido allí, sin cubiertos y sin muchos modales, pues incluso bajo la mesa había huellas de dedos sucios.

La cocina fue otro sitio de guerra. De hecho se sorprendió en hallar ingredientes que no conocía ni de nombre y todos los aditamentos necesarios para crear cualquier comida que se le viniera a la mente.

Mientras limpiaba y ordenaba una enorme pila de platos sucios se puso a pensar en su familia y en lo molestos que estarían por su ausencia. No la extrañarían a ella sino a su habilidad para mantenerlos alimentados y ser humillada constantemente. Al menos aquí nadie me ha gritado, aún.

Continuó lavando trastes y luego lavó los pisos. Casi podía sentir que sus brazos se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes, después de quitar una capa de mugre que quizás se remontaba a siglos antes de cristo. Repasó la nota cuando terminó de asear la cocina y llegó a lo de no olvidar el ramen. ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Alguna habitación? No, que ella supiera. ¿Alguna mascota? No había visto u oído a nadie excepto a sí misma intentando limpiar años de mugre. ¿Qué podría ser ramen?

Un grito retumbó por las paredes. Hinata corrió al lugar de donde provenía, pero como aún no se acostumbraba al castillo dio varias vueltas y se perdió un par de veces, antes de dar con el lugar donde se suponía venían los gritos.

Había sido en la sala. El único lugar que parecía no necesitar realmente una urgente limpieza, había una chimenea llena de cenizas y el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba rasgado, pero aún con eso, se veía mucho, infinitamente, más limpio que cualquier otra habitación donde hubiese estado.

El muchacho estaba dando la espalda. Era alto, mucho más que ella, tenía cabello rubio y estaba vestido con una camisa holgada y unos pantalones. Iba descalzo.

―Este… ¿Llamabas? ―preguntó tímidamente.

―Por supuesto. ¿Cuántas veces he de gritarte para que vengas?

―Y-yo no sabía que me llamabas.

―¿Y a quién más iba a llamar? ¿Ya está listo el ramen? Muero de hambre.

―¿Es comida? ―se sintió muy tonta, pero al instante comprendió que no debió decir eso. El muchacho rubio pareció crecer en estatura y un vapor anaranjado y rojo empezó a llenar la habitación, junto con el mismo sentimiento de terror del día que se encontró con la bestia.

―¡Qué si el ramen es comida! ―bramó él, mirándola por primera vez. Tenía ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre, largos colmillos y labios negros. El cabello estaba completamente erizado. Hinata nunca se había sentido tan asustada, pero aun así encontró fuerza para hablar.

―N-nunca he comido ramen ―dijo tartamudeando ―, ni sé cómo cocinarlo, pero podría aprender… si quieres.

¡Aprenderás! Le gritó él, asiéndola por la muñeca la encerró en un cuarto lleno de libros y le dijo que no saldría de allí hasta que pudiese preparar un buen ramen.

Hinata lloró en silencio durante varias horas.

Unos golpes secos sobre la puerta la despertaron: soñaba que estaba en su casa y que Hanabi y Neji le regalaban flores que luego ella secaba en libros. Pero los golpes en la puerta la despertaron violentamente, trayéndola a la realidad.

―¡¿Ya sabes preparar ramen?! ―gritó la voz del muchacho amortiguada por las paredes.

―N-no… ―susurró ella.

―¡Pues no saldrás hasta que sepas!

―P-puedo cocinar otras cosas ―probó tentarlo a comer otra cosa, para que la dejara salir, ella tenía hambre y dudaba que existiese un libro en aquella biblioteca que explicara como cocinar ramen.

―¡No intentes engañarme!

―¡Morirás de hambre!

―¡Eso aún no ha pasado!

―P-pero si yo muero aquí…

―¡No te atrevas! ¡Date prisa en aprender!

Hinata negó con la cabeza, él era demasiado terco. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de comer alguna otra cosa, y no lo haría solo por no dar su brazo a torcer.

Ella tenía hambre y la verdad empezaba a ver borroso, así que decidió guardar las fuerzas que le quedaban y buscar entre tanto libro.

Por la ventana sucia, se filtraban algunos rayos de luz, limpió solo un cristal para observar el entorno que rodeaba al castillo y se encontró con que el sol estaba alto. Mediodía.

Buscó durante una hora hasta que dio con un libro de cocina: "Cocina para zorros demonio". Creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero al abrirlo la primera página rezaba: "Cómo preparar un buen plato de ramen". Se sintió un tanto afortunada y un poco chismosa, pues la primera receta tenía una nota escrita a mano que decía "el favorito de Kushina y Minato".

Con suavidad golpeó la puerta, lo hizo varias veces, hasta que recibió respuesta:

―¿Y bien?

―H-hay un libro, creo que puedo preparar la primera de las recetas.

Y la puerta se abrió. El muchacho de antes, ya sin los ojos rojos ni el vapor amenazante, sino una sonrisa que le recordó a un gato o un zorro. Ella sonrió también y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Hinata servía, tal como la receta de Kushina y Minato decía: un ramen de sal.

―¡Ah~! ―suspiró una vez que hubo repetido el plato por séptima vez. ―¡Ese fue el mejor ramen! ¡Eres la mejor, algo rara, pero buena cocinando!

Y sonrió. Sonrió con toda su cara, mostrando dos hileras de dientes blancos y perfectos. Sonrió de tal forma que Hinata se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido. Y sonrió también, aunque algo más discretamente.

Después de ese día el ánimo del muchacho mejoró mucho, casi a la par de las habilidades de Hinata para cocinar cualquier tipo de ramen que apareciera en aquel libro.

Aun debía ocuparse de la limpieza de aquel castillo, pero ya no le gritaba y el aura roja y naranja no apareció más. Incluso los ojos del joven se veían completamente azules todo el tiempo y a ella eso le fascinaba.

En ocasiones él se sentaba en el jardín, lugar que Hinata se esforzaba por cultivar, plantando flores más vistosas, en lugar de hiedra y enredaderas, pero éstas crecían casi al doble apenas intentaba arrancarlas y sus flores se marchitaban no bien florecían.

Llevaba poco más de medio año viviendo con este joven rubio y no sabía ni su nombre. No lo sentía necesario, pues casi siempre él la llamaba cuando la necesitaba y en el tiempo que se conocían Hinata ya podía predecir cuál capricho quería que cumpliera.

No obstante no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para pedir permiso de ver a su familia que, aunque la hubiesen tratado como una sirvienta, ella extrañaba profundamente.

Él único lugar del castillo que Hinata no había saneado eran el ala oeste y el sótano. Su Lord, como se refería a él, al no conocer su nombre, no había levantado esta prohibición y había dicho que el sótano no necesitaba ser limpiado.

Pero hubo un día, en que el Lord parecía extraño, como si aquella bruma anaranjada pugnara por salir, Hinata se vio en la obligación de desobedecerlo y se adentró al ala oeste, para intentar ayudarlo.

Él yacía en una cama de enormes proporciones, Hinata calculaba que tenía el mismo diámetro que toda su casa y aún sería pequeña. Él estaba tendido con el pecho descubierto, con brazos y piernas abiertas, respirando agitadamente. El cabello estaba erizado y un círculo extraño dibujado con tinta parecía quemarle la piel del abdomen.

Preocupada Hinata se arrojó sobre él a comprobar su estado, pero sintiéndose amenazado por la súbita aparición de la joven, él la atacó con una garra poderosa, que hasta ese momento Hinata nunca había visto.

Ella sollozó en el piso, cubierta de sangre, herida y adolorida. Sangrando profusamente de tres cortes demasiado profundos. Casi sentía que sus órganos querían abandonar su cuerpo.

Él se sintió culpable al momento. Aún tenía los ojos rojos, pero su mirada estaba triste, dolida, casi como si recordara una situación similar ocurrida mucho tiempo atrás. Con mucha dificultad se puso de pie, parecía que sentía dolor con cada paso que daba y los muros y pisos del castillo se cimbraban a cada paso. Cogió a la muchacha entre sus brazos y avanzó decidido por la habitación, llevándola a un sitio ubicado justo bajo el jardín principal.

Había una especie de lago subterráneo, que iluminaba una especie de caverna con un agua de color púrpura. Era un agua muy transparente, casi como cristal líquido, pero de un color algo antinatural. Posó a Hinata sobre una roca cubierta de musgo verde y acolchado y caminó hasta el agua. Sabía que corría riesgos haciendo eso, pero había herido a una persona que se había preocupado genuinamente por él. Llenó sus manos con el agua de color violeta y la dejó caer en los labios pálidos de la muchacha.

Pasaron unos largos segundos, silenciosos, solo rotos por la respiración trabajosa del hombre que todavía liberaba aquel vapor de su cuerpo, solo que ya no con los ojos rojos. La respiración de Hinata se normalizó de un momento a otro y las heridas se cerraron mágicamente. El dolor se fue y ella estuvo consciente de sí misma y su alrededor una vez más.

Al comprender lo que había ocurrido, que él la había herido, pero que ahora ya no había un solo rasguño en su piel, Hinata sonrió con alivio y alargó sus delgados dedos hasta tocar la mano callosa del hombre frente a ella.

―Gracias ―dijo en un susurro. Luego se desmayó.

Despertó horas después en una enorme cama de sábanas blancas. Aún tenía puesta la misma ropa cubierta de sangre, pero no había rastros de ninguna herida. Recordaba claramente todo lo que había ocurrido, hasta el momento en que le agradeció a su Lord. Quiso bajar de la cama e ir a buscarlo, seguramente estaría muriendo de hambre en algún rincón o ¿sería posible que aún estuviese padeciendo aquellos dolores desconocidos en su lecho? La sola idea la angustió y quiso partir a verlo, pero cuando puso un pie en el piso de mármol, Hinata se quedó helada como piedra: allí estaba él, durmiendo acurrucado en el piso, dormía boca abajo con las manos cruzadas bajo el mentón. Nunca antes había presenciado algo así y sonrió con ternura.

Completamente enrojecida, tomó un vestido que halló en el armario y se quitó las ropas ensangrentadas.

Despertó a su Lord sonriéndole y ofreciéndole una bandeja con un gran plato de su comida favorita.

―Lamento lo que te hice ―dijo él tras ingerir hasta la última gota del caldo que Hinata le preparó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Yo desobedecí.

―Te preocupas por mí. Creo que nunca habíamos experimentado eso.

―¿Habíamos?

―Olvida lo que dije. ¿Te sientes bien? ―ella asintió. ―Bien, tengo algo para ti. Es un obsequio, por… ya sabes.

La tomó de la mano y la guió por el castillo. Hinata estaba encantada: la sensación de sus manos entrelazadas era algo digno para desmayarse, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería experimentar esa sensación más tiempo.

―Aquí ―dijo él, poniéndola frente a las rejas altas y negras. Hinata nunca intentó atravesarlas, intuyó que de hacerlo, el enorme demonio que una vez vio en los lindes del bosque emergería otra vez para devolverla. ―Puedes ir con tu familia. Te estoy liberando ―agregó él al ver que ella no comprendía. Lo miraba desde su escasa estatura, él medía por lo menos veinte centímetros más, incrédula de lo que él ofrecía.

―¿Por qué?

―Pues, verás… creo que ya has estado mucho tiempo lejos, se habrán preocupado.

Ella sentía que había más, algo más allá de estas palabras vagas.

―¿Puedo volver?

―¿Quieres hacerlo? ―La sonrisa triste de él, significó todo para Hinata.

―Lo haré, mi Lord. ―Se inclinó levemente y se separó de él.

―Naruto. ―dijo él al tiempo que le acariciaba los dedos antes de soltarla, quizás, para siempre.

Hinata vagó por el bosque apenas un par de horas. De sobra sabía el camino entre el pueblo y el castillo que era, según los aldeanos, la ruina de ellos. Pronto alcanzó el límite del pueblo y vislumbró su casa.

A escasos metros de su hogar, Hinata se dedicó a correr, contenta de poder ver de nuevo a su padre y hermana. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó fría como la muerte.

Hanabi estaba tendida en un lecho pequeño, apenas suficiente para sostenerla, pálida, demacrada, con los ojos blancos característicos de su antigua nobleza, rodeados de unas oscuras ojeras. El pelo antes lustroso, ahora estaba opaco. Hanabi parecía más muerta que viva en aquel instante.

Al verla, una sonrisa débil se asomó a sus labios y pronunció quedamente su nombre. No fue más que un susurro, pero había en él toda la felicidad que puede sentir una hermana que añora a quien está pérdida. Hinata se arrojó a los pies del camastro alargando su mano suave a los dedos famélicos de su hermanita adorada. Lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y ambas lloraron silenciosamente hasta que Hiashi apareció, dejando caer una bandeja y un plato de sopa.

Se arrojó a los brazos de su hija mayor, llorando también. Susurrándole cuánto habían extrañado su presencia y lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberla maltratado. Hinata solo lo abrazó.

―Hanabi agoniza. No hay ningún médico en este pueblo que pueda hacer algo por ella ni uno que se atreva a venir a este pueblo azotado por la desgracia.

―Padre… Yo… Creo que sé de alguien que puede hacer algo por ella.

Hinata explicó a su padre lo referente a su cautiverio cuidándose de decir detalles que podrían incitar pensamientos insensatos en el anciano. Convenció a Hiashi de llevar ante este Lord a su hermana, que quizás él haría por ella lo que hizo por Hinata una vez. Y él accedió.

Viajaron esa misma noche, abrigados por la oscuridad y guiados por un sendero de estrellas. No llevaron lámpara en sus manos, solo caminaron en la oscuridad hasta dar con las negras puertas. Aquí Hinata llamó una vez:

―Mi Lord, soy Hinata. Abre la puerta.

No hubo respuesta. "Quizás ha visto a mi padre" pensó. ―Mi Lord, lo suplico. Mi hermana muere y yo no puedo salvarla. No permitas que la pierda ahora que apenas la recupero. ―sollozó esta vez.

La puerta no se abrió.

―¡Por favor! ―Hiashi suplicó esta vez, arrojándose al piso y llorando amargamente.

La puerta permaneció firmemente cerrada.

Hiashi iba a dar la vuelta. Llevaría a Hanabi a casa y moriría con ella. Hinata no se movió y sujetó a su padre de las mangas de su camisa. ―Espera, padre. Él vendrá. Lo sé.

Unos minutos pasaron. Hanabi tosió aparatosamente y escupió sangre. Hiashi perdía la esperanza, pero Hinata no lo soltó y no se movió.

El sol despuntó al este y las puertas negras se abrieron.

―Gracias, Naruto. ―susurró Hinata. Hiashi cargó a Hanabi hasta la puerta del castillo.

Un zorro anaranjado esperaba por ellos. Hinata nunca lo había visto, pero igualmente lo siguió. El animal los guió por unos pasadizos recónditos que Hinata no conocía aunque había limpiado cada rincón de aquel castillo. Tras dar la vuelta por un laberintico pasillo, los cuatro accedieron a una caverna iluminada de tenue luz violeta. Hinata recordaba esto.

―El agua sanará a tu hermana, pero a cambio reclamo un pago.

―No tenemos nada que podamos ofrecerte… No hay nada que yo pueda darte a cambio de la vida de mi hija.

―Lo tienes ―dijo Naruto, su voz era grave y retumbaba por toda la caverna. No se mostraba y Hinata se preguntó si tendría los ojos azules o rojos. ―Tienes dos hijas, ¿o no? Me darás a una de ellas.

Hiashi palideció: apenas había recuperado a Hinata justo cuando Hanabi agonizaba y ahora, para salvar a su pequeña, debería entregar a una de ellas.

―Mi vida por la de ellas. ―dijo él, esperando retribuir en algo el dolor que había causado a Hinata y permitirles una vida tranquila.

―Un alma no es igual a otra. Tú no vales lo mismo que ellas. Estás podrido y yo no te necesito. ¿Cuál de ellas me darás? Salvaré su vida, recuerda.

―Mi Lord… Y-yo, yo me quedaré aquí.

Hiashi quiso decir algo, pero Hanabi tosió más estrepitosamente que nunca y Hinata se alejó de ellos en dirección a la oscuridad, desde donde provenía la voz.

Una garra colosal se acercó a la luz. Un zorro gigantesco, como solo habían visto en sus fantasías se materializó ante ellos. Batió sus nueve gigantescas colas y con sus ojos rojos observó a la familia frente a él.

―El agua sanará a tu hija, pero debes dársela a beber tú. Con tus propias manos la sanarás. Luego te irás para nunca volver. Tu hija mayor es el pago de la sanación de tu hija menor. ¿Oíste?

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba al lago volvía los ojos hacia Hinata, pareció que le pedía disculpas, como si una porción del alma rota, que era Hiashi, se recompusiera en ese instante; cogió entre sus manos el agua púrpura y se la dio a Hanabi, quien escupió la mitad en medio de sus estertores. Hinata solo pudo observar. El enorme zorro la vigilaba y con sus colas la estaba haciendo a un lado.

Nuevamente Hiashi metió las manos en el agua y se la dio a beber a su hija. Hanabi volvió a toser, pero esta vez no había sangre y el color de su piel se volvió rosado. De pronto ya no había ojeras y ya no estaba tan delgada, podía mantenerse en pie por sí misma y se veía tan vivaz como Hinata la recordaba.

―Salgan ahora. ―Hiashi quiso acercarse a su hija mayor, pero el zorro movió las colas amenazante. Él no volvió a intentarlo.

Hiashi y Hanabi salieron de la cueva guiados por el zorro anaranjado mientras Hinata observaba con los ojos llorosos. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que permaneció en el castillo, sintió que la hubieran separado de su familia, ni aunque había sido retenida sin muchas explicaciones. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía como si le hubiesen arrebatado toda posibilidad de libertad.

Había dicho que volvería y fue ella quien se ofreció a quedarse para salvar a Hanabi y, aun sabiendo todo eso, parecía como si el enorme zorro, el Lord del castillo a quien nunca temió realmente, la hubiese obligado… como si hubiese pactado con su propia alma un contrato eterno.

―No me exigiste un pago cuando me diste a beber el agua ―susurró tan débilmente que dudó que su interlocutor hubiese oído.

Pero aunque él oyó, no respondió.

Hinata averiguó mucho después que sí le habían pedido un pago, aunque ella no lo supo en ese momento y esa fue la razón por la que el zorro se presentó aquel día y no Naruto. Aunque eso es parte de una historia un poco más larga y diferente.

* * *

He querido que sea un final abierto, porque es así como quería que fuera desde el inicio…

Espero que haya quienes me disculpen por el final anterior que era horrible. Quisiera saber cuáles son las impresiones que les dejó este fic.


End file.
